Espera
by Luka-sama
Summary: Dororo no le gusta la idea de estar sin Hyakkimaru, pero ella tiene que ser paciente y esperar a que regrese.


_Dororo No me pertenece._

_Por suerte ya abrieron este Fandom en Fanfiction para escribir de ellos._

**Espera**

Dororo no siente tanto la perdida de Hyakkimaru los primeros días, no es que no lo extrañe ya que sería mentir, pero hay tanto por hacer que se ve obligada a dejar su propia soledad de lado. El viaje por el dinero de su padre toma más de lo debido, pero gracias a sus nuevos camaradas, logran traer gran parte en un primer viaje. No quiere confiar en nadie, solo quiere confiar en su hermano mayor, pero este no está más con ella, así que debe dejar sus temores de lado por el bien del pueblo.

Siente que sus padres serian felices con eso.

Entonces reconstruir la vida de estos aldeanos, inicia.

No es fácil, ella apenas es una niña que solo ha intentado sobrevivir desde la muerte de su madre, como para sentarse a pensar en cosas de política y dinero. Pero al igual que muchas sucedieron con sus padres, debe crecer más rápido para ayudar a los demás.

Es curioso.

No bien pasado un año desde que dejo los viajes con Hyakkimaru, siente que ha crecido demasiado. En ocasiones bajo la luz de la luna extraña eso, las aventuras de ciudad en ciudad, a veces acostarse con hambre, pero viajando al lado de ese joven que solo buscaba recuperar las partes perdidas de su cuerpo.

Tantos recuerdos.

.

—Veo que disfrutas de una buena noche—habla una voz a sus espaldas que no le asusta como las primeras veces.

Salta emocionada, tal vez más de la cuenta para ver a un hombre de mediana edad que es ciego.

—Señor Biwamaru—habla emocionada de volver a verlo en su vida.

Usualmente el amable hombre que le ha salvado la vida (más veces de lo que le gustaría aceptar) se pasa por la villa para ver como todo avanza. Realmente en su interior lamenta que este hombre le preste más atención que su hermano mayor, que probablemente aun este en su viaje para encontrarse.

Pero también lo aprecia.

—Vaya ya no me llamas viejo, veo que te estas convirtiendo en una señorita, Dororo—habla el señor con una sonrisa.

Que ella imita.

Al principio no había querido admitirlo frente al pueblo, el hecho de que era mujer, pero de una forma u otra se terminaron enterando. Fue un escándalo para ellos que su salvadora (como suelen llamarle) se vistiera como un niño y tuviera tan malos modales. En el último año las señoras del pueblo la han tratado como niña y la han enseñado a comportarse como tal.

Es molesto hacerlo, pero las atenciones de esas madres, habían terminado ablandando su corazón un poco. Aun así la mayoría de hombres se sorprendían, cuando se acercaban mucho o hacían algún comentario inadecuado, que ella saltara con una fuerte patada en la cara.

No todo podía cambiarse.

—Voy a traerte algo de comer, debes contarme todas tus nuevas historias—hablo corriendo rápidamente por el pasillo de la hermosa casa donde vivía.

Era algo grande y solitaria para ella, pero siempre había alguien que ocupaba un techo y tenía tres huérfanos que estaban con su persona desde la semana pasada.

Biwamaru termino contándole un sinfín de historias de sus últimos seis meses, donde para su tristeza, Hyakkimaru no fue mencionado en ninguna de ellas. Los niños huérfanos en su hogar, parecían encantados ante las aventuras del hombre ciego.

Fue una buena noche.

.

Dororo odiaba el camino del Samurái, la tierra donde vivía había sufrido mucho por causa de ellos, las guerras, las traiciones, los malos caminos. La idea de tener una espada en su mano no era del todo alentadora, pero a veces sentía que estaba más cerca de Hyakkimaru cuando tenía una en sus manos. Munetsuna fue muy amable de fabricarle una katana fácil de llevar y de manejar. Bajo las instrucciones de Biwamaru que se ha quedado un poco más en esta ocasión, su aprendizaje es algo más rápido de lo esperado.

Puede que fuera el recuerdo de su hermano mayor.

Puede que fuera su necesidad de protegerse ella misma.

Puede que simplemente no soportaba no estar sin hacer nada.

Puede que solamente quisiera sentir que pasaba por la mente de Hyakkimaru.

Puede que fueran los tres años que estaba sin él.

—Nee-san—la espada deja de moverse de forma poco grácil pero efectiva, cuando deja de tener esa mirada perdida y gira su rostro confundido.

Una hermosa niña de cinco años, de cabellera negra y grandes ojos castaños la ve algo confundida con una muñeca en sus manos.

—Ume—habla viendo la katana no es el problema, es el mango de la katana que está llena con su sangre de ampollas rotas.

Antes de darse cuenta es arrastrada dentro del hogar que ahora comparte con cinco niños huérfanos. Durante los tres pasados años ella ha vivido con gran número de huérfanos, pero les ha terminado consiguiendo buenos hogares dentro de la villa que parece prosperar y florecer como todo a su alrededor. La anterior tierra de Daigo parece prosperar como si una mala época hubiera terminado. Un nuevo hombre manejaba la mayor proporción de tierra, que según ella había conocido hace unos meses, parecía un hombre firme pero gentil que se preocupaba por los demás.

La villa parecía tenerla en un pedestal y siempre la alababan por la ayuda que recibieron gracias a ella, ya que eran una de las villas más prosperas a tan solo tres años de guerra, con gran cantidad de turistas y comerciantes que solo hacían crecer más el lugar.

Ume era una de las niñas que vivía con ella, que a pesar de su corta edad era muy sabia, como para llevarla con Hiro.

Hiro tenía tan solo diez años, pero estaba estudiando con el médico de la villa como su aprendiz (gracias a un jugoso soborno y deudas saldadas que hizo con ese doctor) para convertirse algún día en médico. El niño que tenía cabellera castaña, demasiado delgado y una cicatriz en su rostro sobre uno de sus ojos color miel, la había visto enojado cuando llego con sus nuevas heridas.

—No deberías esforzarte tanto—decía Hiro molesto mientras vendada suavemente sus manos con el ceño fruncido.

Sonrió de forma nerviosa.

A veces no sabía quién era mayor entre ambos.

Ella miro de forma tranquila las vendas sobre sus manos, pensando seriamente que podría haber sido peor, su hermano mayor había pasado por cosas peores.

Pestañeo un poco cuando noto la mirada penetrante de Hiro en su persona, haciéndola poner nerviosa y viendo a otro lado.

Era curioso como ella había pasado tanto con Hyakkimaru, ella había sido siempre la menor que era protegida por este de cualquier peligro. Pero ahora ella debía ser la mayor que cuidara de estos niños, era hora de demostrar que ya no era una niña.

—Nee-san se ve linda con el cabello largo—hablo de pronto Ume abrazándola cuando sus manos estuvieron bien.

Sonrió antes de tomarla entre sus manos y cargarla, noto que Hiro no estaba alegre por esta acción ante sus anteriores heridas. Pero los tres fueron juntos a la cocina listos para preparar la cena. En medio de las risas cuando los otros tres niños se unieron, Dororo no pudo evitar recordar cuando Hyakkimaru había recobrado sus ojos y le había dicho que era bonita.

Viendo por medio de la ventana se preguntó.

¿Qué estaría haciendo?

.

Cuatro años y medio han pasado desde la partida de Hyakkimaru, una parte de ella comienza a molestarse como irritarse. Es curioso como todo el pueblo le alaba por haber cambiado su personalidad explosiva, por la de una señorita más agraciada que cuida de las tierras, pero en realidad todo es una fachada para los hombres poderosos que se acercan, sus viejos conocidos (los que le ayudaron a construir esta villa) tanto Ume como Hiro (los únicos huérfanos que aún viven con ella sin querer dejarle sola) saben sobre cómo su temperamento sigue siendo…muy poco.

Muy poco.

Miserable bastardo que se había marchado dejándola sola.

Sabe que el tiempo que duro viajando con él no era nada comparado con el que ha vivido sin este, pero su presencia había sido tan reconfortante, había deseado que estuvieran juntos para siempre.

Detuvo el ritmo de sus pensamientos en medio de la villa.

¿Para siempre?

Su rostro de enojo bien disimulado, se detuvo para formarse en uno confundido.

Incluso aunque Hyakkimaru, su querido hermano hubiera estado aun con ella, era obvio que no estarían juntos para siempre. La vida de ambos tomaría algún día caminos diferentes, si bien la idea de casarse para ella no era algo que buscaba activamente, Hyakkimaru había logrado sentir emociones por Mio en el pasado. Puede que llegara a sentirlas algún día de nuevo si encontraba a la chica indicada.

¿Y si ya la encontró?

Puede que en medio de su viaje se hubiera enamorado, ahora que tenía su cuerpo nuevamente, que había tenido una nueva vida, puede que encontrara lo que él deseaba.

Un amor para estar a su lado.

No sabía si él deseaba eso, pero su mente no estaba ayudando.

—Dororo—hablo un joven de la aldea llamado Ryu.

Era un chico mayor que ella por dos años, que siempre había mostrado interés de su persona, al igual que otros de la aldea cuando comenzó a verse como mujer. A diferencia de sus otros "pretendientes", no ignoraba o atacaba a Ryu, ya que él había sido uno de los niños que había crecido con ella dentro de la aldea.

Pero este sabía que no tenía oportunidades con ella.

Pero era insistente.

Giro a ver a Ryu con cara de muerte viviente, que hizo al chico congelarse asustado en su lugar. A pesar de su aura de muerte, Ryu era un amigo de ella, que la llevo a un puesto cercano para comer bolas de arroz, escuchando atentamente la historia de esta.

Al final sonrió un poco, causando su molestia.

—No le veo nada de gracioso—gruño ella demostrando su actitud gruñona, mientras metía una gran porción de arroz en su boca.

Las abuelas de la villa que tanto la habían entrenado para que fuera más femenina se sentirían decepcionadas, pero estaba de un mal humor.

—Suenas como alguien celosa—hablo Ryu sin ninguna malicia o rencor en su voz.

Solo como alguien que dice que el cielo tiene colores celestes o que el sol da calor, algo demasiado obvio que para ella parecía una aberración.

Con el rostro rojo y una fuerza sobrehumana, golpeo al chico en la cara enviándolo a volar.

Camino molesta de regreso a su hogar.

Su mal humor decidió era culpa de Hyakkimaru, como generalmente lo era.

.

No solía irse de la villa al menos que fuera necesario, tal vez el primer año había visitado lugares que recorrió junto Hyakkimaru para escuchar algo sobre este, pero nadie había visto al chico desde la guerra. Así que no volvió hacerlo los años siguientes. Que ahora tras cinco años sin su hermano mayor lo hiciera, tenía que ver más con un trato comercial con una villa algo lejana. Esta villa tenía unas telas e instrumentos venidos de otro territorio que parecían interesantes.

Su parte avariciosa había ganado a su sensatez y se había marchado antes de avisarle a la gente de la villa.

Ume y Hiro solamente la habían ido irse de forma preocupada.

Puede que fuera buena con la katana, aunque claro no era tan buena como su hermano Hyakkimaru, pero era lo suficiente para poder defenderse de los típicos maleantes de pueblo.

Curiosamente en su viaje de ida no había tenido problemas y había hecho un jugoso contrato que no esperaba decirle a la gente de la villa. Pero su viaje de venida era otra historia, los había sentido desde que paso por un riachuelo, esa sensación oscura de personas que buscan hacer el mal, de gente bañada en sangre y ese ambiente que aborrecía.

Casi había olvidado la sensación.

Pero Biwamaru la había entrenado hasta donde pudo, de buena forma.

Darle algunas monedas no sería suficiente, sentía sus deseos lujuriosos que la hicieron fastidiar dentro de ella.

Su katana estaba forrada en su espalda, lo cual la hacía aparentar como un simple paquete, que ella tomo entre sus manos en un acto bastante bien fingido. Comenzó a desenredar los cordones cuando las sonrisas se hicieron más visibles y su instinto le hizo querer meterles la katana por la boca. Ella no había matado humanos antes, solamente animales salvajes y algunos monstruos que a veces rondaban por la villa.

Pero mutilar un poco no le molestaba.

De reojo noto cuando cuatro siluetas salieron detrás de ella, con sonrisas similares a animales y rostros llenos de maldad.

Algunos humanos eran monstruos.

—Pero miren esta pequeña preciosura—

—Sin duda servirá para pasar un buen momento—

Sus voces eran repulsivas, pero sonrió suavemente al notar que los cuatro eran hombres descuidados que no parecían tener algún entrenamiento como ella.

Sería como cortar pan.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera moverse, una sombra negra salió de la nada, bailando rápidamente entre los cuatro hombres a una velocidad que la dejo helada, mientras estos caían al suelo inconscientes. La silueta estaba cubierta por una capucha y pudo apenas notar el brillo de un arma entre sus ropas que la hizo sostener rápidamente el mango de su katana.

Cuatro hombres descuidados eran una cosa, un hombre entrenado que no había logrado detectar que despacho a cuatro hombres sin ser visto.

Era otra cosa diferente.

No había mostrado intentos de lastimarla en sus cinco segundos en acción, pero ver como despachaba cuatro hombres, no era algo digno de confianza para su persona. Estar en medio de un bosque solos, tampoco era algo muy a su favor.

Ya podría escuchar las burlas de Hiro y Ume cuando regresaba.

Si regresaba.

Noto como el hombre parecía verla de reojo, haciendo que se congelara y sacara su katana rápidamente, para demostrarle que no era una pobre indefensa como sus anteriores víctimas. Al mismo tiempo sonrió entre los nervios lista para demostrar porque Biwamaru era tan estricto en sus entrenamientos con ella.

—Lo siento pero yo no seré presa fácil—hablo con voz dura y firme, que los años habían formado con su persona.

Tal vez no era tan buena como monstruos en espada como Biwamaru o su hermano, pero ya no era la niña indefensa que esperaba ser rescatada.

Ella se defendería.

Luego cuando ese idiota bastardo regresara de su viaje por el mundo, le reclamaría por dejarla sola, hasta entonces ella no tenía derecho a morir.

—Dororo—dijo la voz del encapuchado, dejándola congelada en su lugar.

Esa voz.

Puede que fuera una ilusión, después de todo cinco años eran cinco años, tal vez su memoria estaba fallando en ese aspecto. Aun así justo antes que el hombre se diera la vuelta y se bajara la capucha que cubría su rostro, ella sabía quién era.

La mano en su espada tembló un poco, Biwamaru probablemente le regañaría por tener tantas dudas a la hora de ver a un posible enemigo.

Ella se defendería con que él no era un enemigo.

Su rostro claramente no era el del adolecente que una vez había conocido, se veía más maduro, sus facciones habían cambiado. Su cabello seguía siendo tan largo o incluso más que antes. Pero en sí lo más impresionante era ver sus ojos. Después de lo sucedido apenas se habían visto ambos y ella había admirado los ojos castaños de Hyakkimaru, viéndola en varias ocasiones con curiosidad, como todo a su alrededor.

Como un infante que vuelve a ver.

Tanto ella como Hiro habían visto a niños recuperar la vista con el doctor de la villa, viendo todos con gran emoción.

Así había sido Hyakkimaru.

Pero ahora, sus ojos parecían ver todo y comprender que era cada cosa, cinco años con su vista probablemente significaban más de lo que cualquiera puede imaginar. Pero no eran los ojos que ella había anhelado ver lo que le sorprendían.

Era lo que veía en ellos.

Era increíble como un humano que había logrado tener tanta ira, pudiera hacer una expresión de felicidad con los ojos al verla. Incluso podía ver sus labios curvarse en una leve sonrisa al verla.

Era él.

Apretó los labios con fuerza y sintió sus lágrimas amontonarse en sus ojos, negándose a dejarlas caer. Vio como el rostro de Hyakkimaru cambiaba de alegría a una genuina preocupación que la hizo temblar un poco.

—¿Doro…?—comenzó él pero se detuvo cuando ella soltó la espada.

—¡IDIOTA!—grito señalándolo con el dedo, haciendo que se congelara de cualquier acción—hermano idiota—gruño ahora un poco más bajo.

Antes de comenzar a correr y desaparecer esos diez metros que los separaban. La última vez que lo había abrazado, había sido una niña de diez años feliz de estar con una persona que la apreciara, ahora con quince años era mucho más fácil abrazarlo.

Curiosamente Hyakkimaru no tardo tanto en regresar el abrazo como cuando era una niña, casi de inmediato sus brazos la habían envuelto.

Sus brazos.

Tal como recordaba eran tan cálidos como la primera vez que la abrazo con ellos.

Esta vez las lágrimas salieron.

—¿Estas llorando?—su voz era más firme y normal que hace cinco años, parecía incluso acostumbrado a hablar.

Inflo sus mejillas de forma infantil, un aspecto que no enseñaría con la gente de la villa, pero que este idiota merecía por ser tan idiota. Se alejó un poco sin soltarlo (probablemente no lo dejaría irse sin ella nunca) y le lanzo una fría mirada, que por algún motivo lo hizo sonreír.

—No estoy llorando—gruño antes de volver a ocultar su rostro en el pecho del chico.

Rio.

Hyakkimaru soltó una leve risa.

Un vuelco apareció dentro de ella, parecía tan diferente pero a la vez era la misma persona, como si hubiera encontrado eso que estuvo buscando, siendo un humano de nuevo. Ella le hubiera gustado estar con él cuando encontrara eso que tanto había buscado, pero también sabía que todo paso de forma correcta, ella había ayudado a la villa y muchas personas.

Aunque era egoísta.

Había pasado todo de forma correcta.

—Te extrañe—fueron las palabras de Hyakkimaru en su oído y ella sonrió.

—También te extrañe mucho—añadió ella antes de sonreír.

Lo había extrañado demasiado.

Pero ahora en sus brazos.

Había valido la espera.

**Fin**

_Espero disfruten._

_También espero pasar por este Fandom más a menudo. No estaba segura de la edad de Dororo, así que le puse diez años en los eventos ocurridos dentro de la serie._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
